Darker Shadows
by Tom and Blaze Hedgehog
Summary: WARNING! END SPOILER FOR SA2! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU KNOW THE ENDING! It's the sequel to SA2, all we can say. Made by Tom and Blaze. Rated PG-13 for violence in later chapters. Shadow lovers should read,Sonic lovers should be aware of the beatings he gets
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The ocean. A big, blue sheet that covers most of the Earth. It holds many treasures. Gold, fish, ships, and much more.  
Things that people would never imagine.  
The ocean was quiet, waves slowly moving up and down.  
A small hole appeared in the waves. Small droplets of water shined in the sun.  
A black figure appeared and threw his head back. It gasped for air.  
It opened his eyes.  
It's red, glowing red eyes.   
They flashed white.  
The black figure was beat up badly. It still gasped for air.  
The black figure was Shadow.  
But that's not possible! You say. Anything is possible with Shadow.  
Shadow looked around. The main thing he remembered was Sonic.  
The blue hedgehog that always called him fake. The blue hedgehog that always said he could do nothing that he could do.  
The blue hedgehog that let him die.  
Shadow floated above the waves, bobbing up and down, going up the waves and down the waves.  
Soon he heard a honk. It was loud. Very loud. He looked around.  
A huge, gray boat loomed over Shadow. Shadow quickly swam away, careful not to get crushed by the massive figure.  
Shadow grabbed a hold of the front of the boat. He shinnied up it.  
He was happy to be out of the water. Obviously he had been in it for a long, long time.  
Shadow finally made it to the top. He quickly looked over the bow, and saw a whole bunch of people. He quickly brought his head down.  
Obviously he needed a big diversion.  
He couldn't just jump on a boat and expect them to take him a long. Shadow was smarter than that.  
Of course, he is an organic robot.  
Shadow thought for a moment. He quickly took another peek at what was on the boat.  
Nets. Lots of them.  
So it was a fishing boat. His diversion had to do something with fish.  
Suddenly, Shadow got it.  
He put his voice in disguise and yelled, "check your nets! You caught a seal!"  
S slowly stuck his head up to see all the people on deck rush to the left side of the boat, where the net was. He quickly climbed up again, and sneaked past them.  
He headed toward a door he saw across the deck. Shadow opened it, walked up, and quietly closed it behind him.  
"What?!" He heard someone yell.  
Shadow turned his head.  
Someone, who looked like a captain, sat at a desk.  
"Aren't you . . . Shadow the Hedgehog?!" The Captain exclaimed.  
"Of course I am!" Shadow yelled at him. But he stopped himself. "I'm the ghost of Shadow."  
The Captain's eyes widened.  
"Please! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!" The Captain yelled.  
Sheesh, Shadow thought, this guy's a chicken!  
"Anything?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.  
The Captain nodded quickly.  
Shadow walked over to the Captain's desk.  
"Where are you headed?" Shadow asked.  
"Japan. We have to drop our catch off," the Captain said.  
"You're not going to Japan," Shadow said.  
The Captain stared at Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sonic and Tails were walking along the sidewalk in Station Square. Since the battle at ARK, things had been quiet. Eggman hadn't made any more trouble in a while, and there was no sign of Rouge. Basically, they were getting bored.  
They passed by a television shop, and a TV news report was playing. Sonic stopped and looked up as images of them flash onto the screen.  
Tails sighed exasperated, "They're _still _playing stuff about us?!"  
Sonic replied, "yeah, I guess so." He listened to the reporter for a moment.  
The reporter, who was sitting at a desk holding some papers, starts his report, "... The space station ARK, saved by Sonic and his friends, is now being taken over by GUN. They will be converting the space station into a habitable place for peaceful people. They expect to have the weapons dismantled and the station completely secure in a year..."  
Tails didn't really pay attention to the report, and he sighed, "they're always doin' that... it's been two months...you think they'd lay off it."  
The reporter is handed an update, and he continues, "... In other news, the fishing vessel, SpiritBlue, that was headed to Japan, has made an emergency turn and is now headed back to Station Square..."  
Finally Tails' interest was caught, and he raised his eyebrow and twitched his ear. "Hmm."  
Sonic just shrugged and continued walking, "oh well. I guess Station Square will have some more sushi soon. Lets go, huh buddy? We've got to meet Amy in a while. She wants to go shopping again," he sighed.  
Tails glanced at the reporter once again, who had turned to much less interesting news, then turned and followed Sonic, replying with about the same amount of enthusiasm, "okay."  
  


~ ~ ~  


  
Rouge was standing next to a jewelry case, admiring the gems. Even though she said she'd give up hunting, she still had a deep routed love of jewels. She kept glancing at a large deep blue sapphire, and the more she tried to ignore it, the more she found herself standing in front of that particular case. _It's too bad I gave up jewel hunting... that stone would make a fine addition to my collection, _she thought. She sighed and looked away, fluttering her wings a bit.  
Meanwhile, Eggman was flying nearby, mulling things over in his mind. Mostly about what had happened two months ago. He looked down and saw Rouge's car, and raised his eyebrow. He came in for a landing, and parked right next to her car. He got out and went into the jewelry store, pretty sure he knew what Rouge was doing there.  
Sure enough, Rouge was there, and she was standing in front of the most expensive case. He walked over, "hello, Rouge," and he saw the large sapphire she must have been eyeing.  
She looked up and saw him, "oh, hello again, doctor."  
He noticed no one was at the counter, "I bet you want that jewel."  
She smiled a bit and folded her arms across her chest. "Not too long ago, I would have done anything for that jewel. But... I'm not so sure now." She thought it was odd that he was talking to her, "no hard feelings about what happened on ARK?"  
He doesn't reply, but pulls out a small appliance that looked suspiciously like a ray gun. He started to fiddle with a dial and he finally replied, "I guess they are trying to take over it."  
He'd missed the real meaning behind her question, and she noticed the gun in his hands. Her ears twitched as she looked at it, "you're not about to do what I think you are, are you?" She smirked a bit.  
He replied absently as he finished the settings, "I'm not going to shoot you."  
She raised her eyebrows, then glanced to the jewel, figuring out what the plan was.  
He glanced once more to see if no one was looking, then he pointed the gun at the sapphire and pushed a button. A small yellow beam shot out at the jewel. When the beam touched it, it disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the gun. No marks were seen on the case, and nothing else had been disturbed. He reached out and took the gem before it fell, and then held it out to Rouge.  
She blinked at what had just happened, and held out her hands for the gem. "Now, that would have made my job a lot easier, " she smiled as she took it, and looked around to see if anyone had noticed.  
He waved it off, "one of my newest inventions, but," he heard footsteps not too far away, and turns to leave, "I think we should get out of here."  
She nodded and turned to follow him, "I think you may be right." She slipped the sapphire into her purse, and they quickly exited the building. She laughed as they made a clean getaway, "my, that was almost too easy. You could become an amazing hunter if you tried."  
As they walk towards his Eggmobile, he says, "so, are you going to start collecting those jewels again?"  
She tilted her head to the side, smirking, "I just may. Besides, I haven't seen the others in a while." She remembered Shadow the most. She had wanted to get to know him better for some reason.  
He replied, stroking his mustache, "yes, I haven't seen the blue one in a while." He was also mostly thinking about Shadow.  
She sighed, "or that echidna."  
He nodded and replied, "yeah." He paused for a moment, and decided to change the subject. "Have you heard of my Egg Carrier before?"  
"No, what is it?"  
"It's sort of like ARK, only my version, a flying fortress," he explained. "It flies around, sort of a transportation for me. I'm thinking about recovering it. Sonic destroyed one, Perfect Chaos destroyed the other..."  
She raised her eyebrow curiously.  
"I was thinking if Shadow-" He stopped short, blinking, and then turned quickly, and got into his Eggmobile.  
She followed him over, and leaned over the side, "what is it?"  
He paused as he turned on the vehicle, "...nothing," but then he sighed and continued, "I was thinking if Shadow were alive we could all put the Egg Carrier back together."  
She nodded sadly, "yes... it's too bad about Shadow."  
He grumbles, "stupid hedgehog, he didn't even try to save him. But one thing I'm curious about... he didn't burn up when he fell to Earth..."  
She frowned a bit, "I don't know about Sonic. I thought he would have saved Shadow, he seemed to fit the hero type well enough. But, you're right. I saw the news reports... and he didn't seem to burn up... he kind of flashed."  
He had an idea, "would you like to come with me to the ruins? Of the Egg Carrier, that is."  
She shrugged and looked up to him, "why not? I have nothing better to do right now."  
"Okay, then," the Eggmobile floats up into the air, "follow me." He starts to fly slowly away towards the mystic ruins. Rouge jumps up and flies after him.  
  


~ ~ ~  


  
Knuckles was walking around, doing nothing, and absolutely bored. He vaguely wondered where everyone was. He hadn't seen Sonic or Tails since ARK... or Rouge for that matter. He looked up and saw something in the sky... two somethings as a matter of fact. He raised an eyebrow as they came steadily into view...  
Eggman and Rouge turn and go to the Mystic Ruins, flying steadily and slowly, and heading right over Knuckles.   
It donned on him who it was. "Hey, wait a minute! That's Eggman! And what's that behind him?" He squinted his eyes, he was wearing sunglasses of course, echidna's not being too fond of the sun. "Oh-My-Gosh! It's Rouge! No way! I can't believe they're working together again! And they're headed for the Mystic Ruins! This isn't good." He watched for a moment longer, and then noticed something bulging in her purse. "And what's that in her purse... ?! Another jewel! She's at it again!" He Jumped up and into the air, gliding after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  


Shadow was in the Captain's room, watching TV. The Captain sat nervously at the wheel, worrying what Shadow was going to do to him. The Captain had locked the door so no one could get in.  
"The boat, SpiritBlue, is still on it's way back to Station Square," the TV Man said, "we still do not know why, we have lost all contact with the boat."  
The screen then changed to Knuckles and a Reporter, standing there. Knuckles had his arms crossed, and seemed to be mad. He kept turning his head to the direction of the Mystic Ruins while the Reporter was talking to the camera.  
The Reporter then turned to Knuckles, "so Knuckles, is it true you saw Rouge and Eggman together?"  
Knuckles turned back to the Reporter. "Yeah. They were heading toward the Mystic Ruins."  
"What did you say you saw in Rouge's purse?" The Reporter asked.  
"It was some sort of gem. I couldn't tell what it was, I didn't get a good look at it . . . But I know she's up to her tricks again," Knuckles sighed.  
"And why did you stop chasing them?" The Reporter asked.  
"Because I saw you guys and decided I needed to warn everyone that Eggman and Rouge are up to it again . . . Sheesh," Knuckles said.  
"Back to you," the Reporter said, turning to the camera.  
The TV Man came back on the screen and Shadow turned it off since it was getting boring. Shadow threw the remote on the table near him and leaned back in his chair.  
The Captain was still nervous, and it was showing on his face. He tried with all his might to keep the boat steady.  
Shadow sighed. "How far are we?"  
"A-About half way, Shadow's Ghost Sir . . ." the Captain stuttered.  
Shadow grunted. "Can you go any faster?"  
"I believe so . . ." the Captain said, looking at the power gauge. He put his face near the intercom. "Full power, we need to get to Station Square before our supplies run out!"  
The boat picked up speed and Shadow smiled. "Good."  
There was a pause, and soon the Captain spoke up. "Um, Shadow's Ghost Sir?"  
"What do you want?" Shadow asked, throwing a dirty look at the Captain.  
Shadow turned the TV back on.  
"Why do you want to go back to Station Square?" The Captain asked nervously.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Shadow said.  
The Captain nodded quickly. He went back to driving the boat, and keeping his questions to himself.  


~ ~ ~  


The boat pulled up to the port, and the Captain finished the Docking Procedures.  
Shadow quickly jumped up and ran off the boat. Reporters were all over the place, waiting to get some information. They were all sitting down, and the moment they saw the boat they jumped up and turned their cameras on.  
One reporter pushed to the front of the ground, nearly tripping on her high heals.  
She grabbed Shadow to stop him, but Shadow twisted his shoulder to get her off. She let go, and Shadow continued to push through the crowd, pushing people, flicking off and punching cameras.  
The reporter quickly walked back to Shadow.  
"Is it true you really are Shadow the Hedgehog?" She asked, holding out her mic.  
Shadow roared at the reporter, turned on his skates and started to run off.  
"Wait!!!" The reporter shouted.  
Shadow stopped and turned to her, crossing his arms. "What?!"  
"How did you survive the fall from ARK?" She asked.  
"You'll find out soon," Shadow growled, turning around and skating off.  
The reporter just blinked.  


~ ~ ~  


Amy, Sonic, and Tails were at the Station Square mall. Amy was far ahead from Sonic and Tails, and they were just lagging behind. Amy was holding a big bag and had a huge smile on her face.  
Sonic sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. He bent his head down and whispered to Tails, "this is pure torture."  
Tails nodded, whispering back, "you're telling me."  
"Oh come on guys!" Amy exclaimed. "It's not like you've never gone shopping before! And besides! You still owe me for talking Shadow into helping!"  
Sonic sighed loudly. "I know . . ."  
Amy skipped along, and finally came to a big clothes store. Her eyes became wide and she skittered into the store yelling, "come on!"  
Sonic and Tails groaned loudly and reluctantly went into the store. They sat down on some chairs and looked up at the TV hanging from the ceiling. Amy ran around, gathering a whole bunch of clothes.  
The TV flashed to a screen with Shadow pushing through a crowd.  
Sonic's and Tails' jaws dropped. They blinked at the screen.  
"That's . . . That's . . . Shadow!" Tails gasped.  
Most of the people in the store gathered around the TV too.  
"No way!" Sonic shouted at the TV. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen again. "It really is Shadow! But . . . How did he . . . I thought . . ."  
"We know why the boat, SpiritBlue, made a sudden stop! Shadow the Hedgehog is back!" The voice on the TV said, cutting Sonic off. "He didn't tell us how he survived the fall and he has ran off. Here is the captain of SpiritBlue."  
The screen flashed to a screen with the Reporter on it and the Captain.  
"When did you first see Shadow?" The Reporter asked.  
"He came to the Captain's Deck all soaking wet and banged up," the Captain said.  
"Is it true he claimed to be a ghost?" She asked.  
"Yes," the Captain sighed, he was ashamed of himself for believing him. "He did."  
Sonic and Tails blinked, their jaws still dropped.  
Sonic looked to Tails. "We've got to find him!"  
Meanwhile, Amy was in the dressing room. She looked in every room, and no one was in them.  
"That's strange . . . There's always someone in here!" Amy said, and then she shrugged, walking into a room. "Oh well."  
"I can't believe he's alive . . . Shadow . . ." Sonic said, shaking his head.  
"Let's go!" Tails shouted, and they ran out of the store.  
Soon Amy came out of the dressing room. She still didn't know what was going on. Amy walked to the Check-out and put her clothes on the counter.  
"Your total is $53.75," the cashier said.  
"Just one moment," Amy said, looking around.  
"Sonic?" Amy called.  
She kept looking around. "Sonic?!"  
Amy looked around once more, growling loudly. "SONIC, I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

~Darker Shadows: Chapter 4~  


  
Shadow walked down the street, beat up and bruised. Everyone he passed was staring at him. He didn't care, he was looking for Sonic.  
A few stubborn reporters were still following him. One of them came up just behind him and he shouted, "Shadow! What are you going to do?"  
Shadow didn't even bother to look at the reporters, he just flicked them off, and continued his search for Sonic. The reporters stumbled back some, but kept following him. He looked up ahead, and saw Sonic and Tails running out of the mall.  
  
Sonic and Tails ran out of the mall, both looking around to see what was going on.  
They notice that there are still people watching the news on various TVs, but a lot of people were looking out ahead of them, startled about something.  
"What's going on out here?" Sonic stopped and looked around a minute, a little confused at the chaos. Tails turned to look when Sonic spotted him. "Tails! Look! It's Shadow!" He pointed to Shadow who was steadily walking in their direction.  
Shadow stopped and stood there, breathing heavy but slow, and very pissed off.  
Sonic ran up to him, "Shadow?! You're alive!" He paused and took a good look at Shadow ... seeing how badly beat up he was. "What happened?!"  
His eyes narrowed as he pulled back his fist, and rammed it into Sonic's face.  
Sonic fell back to the ground and blinked up to Shadow, staring unbelievingly.  
"Shadow..." He rubbed his jaw a bit, "what's wrong with you?"  
He growled at Sonic, "you let me die..." All the reporters stopped dead in their track and started to record what was happening. They were all too shocked to do anything else. Shadow leaned over him, and grabbed his neck, lifting him into the air, squeezing tightly. "You let me fall to Earth..."  
Sonic struggled to get free. He kicked Shadow in his gut as hard as he could, trying to break his hold, but Shadow didn't even flinch. Sonic tried to speak while gasping for air, catching his breath, "Shadow...I didn't...I couldn't...I made it back..." He gasped. "I thought...you were..."  
"And it's all...," Shadow began, "your... FAULT!" He threw Sonic into the ground hard and then kicks him in the side.  
Sonic winced and got up, stumbling a bit. "I thought you were..." he coughed "behind me!"  
Shadow just said calmly, "sure you did."  
He couldn't believe his ears, he looked up to Shadow, "I did! When I got there, you didn't come back... I looked for you outside ... but it was too late ... that's when I thought... I thought you had died!"  
Tails, who had been watching in shock, finally realized Shadow was going to pound Sonic. He gasped and flew into the air, flying behind Shadow and uses both his fists to ram into his back. "Yes!"  
Shadow took the hit, and flew forward, somersaulting as he went. Tails, who was still flying in his direction as he rolled, was about to get a rude awakening. He reached up, grabbed his tails and stood. Shadow then swung him around and threw him easily into a building.  
Sonic narrowly dodged Tails as he flew into the building. The crash knocked him out. "TAILS!!!"  
Shadow was still after Sonic though. "You will pay for this..."  
He turned and growled at Shadow, "back to old times, huh faker?"  
Shadow didn't seem to pay too much attention to Sonic as he pulled out the green chaos emerald and shouted, "Chaos... CONTROL!!!" He disappeared and then reappeared directly above Sonic, slamming into him with his feet.  
Sonic has a moment to utter a couple of words, "oh ... blast..."  
Shadow flipped backwards, landing behind Sonic. He then runs forward, slamming his fists into him, knocking him into the ground.  
"Ah!" Sonic yelled, and tried desperately to kick Shadow away, but to no avail.  
He quickly grabbed his neck, and threw Sonic into the same building Tails was now unconscious in front of. Shadow crossed his arms and put his emerald away as he watched Sonic crumple to the ground.  
Refusing to give up, Sonic gets to his feet, growling, "no... WAY!" He summoned all his energy, and rushed forward, knocking Shadow to the ground.  
Shadow grunted as he fell, unprepared for Sonic's attack.  
But Sonic wasn't finished. He picked him up, and swung him around, then throwing him into the same building. "See how you like it!!!" The effort made him stumble to the ground, and he stood again. "You haven't changed a bit!"  
Shadow, being just as determined as Sonic, if not more so, ran up to him, grabbed him, then ran to another building, dragging Sonic with him. He slammed up against it, then proceeded to punch him over and over again. Once he tired with the punches, he started to kick him.  
All this time, Sonic tried to block the punches, succeeding most of the time, but when the kicks came, he was unprepared, and doubled over.  
Shadow smirked evilly as Sonic's breaths were harsh and ragged for a few minutes. He tried to catch his breath before Shadow started in on him again. But Shadow didn't give him much of a chance as he grabbed his neck, pulling him up into the air and slamming him into the building once more, as hard as he could, sure it would finish him off.  
Sonic started to see spots of light in his eyes as he starts to black out, still gasping for air, and making his finally plea for Shadow to understand. "I didn't..." he gasped, and his voice got weaker, "leave you to..." another gasp, "die..." He grabbed at Shadow's hands, trying to break his iron grip.  
Shadow just says nothing as he watches the life fade from Sonic.  
And the cameras keep rolling ... the reporters too shocked to do anything else more sensible, like run.  
He dropped Sonic on Tails, and walked away, through the crowd of reporters. He doesn't even look at them. Just ahead of him, he saw his statue on a patch of grass. He blinked a moment, then growled loudly as he pulled out his emerald and shot a small green beam of power at it. The statue shuddered and blew up. Smoke covering the area, everything was dark. When it did clear, bits of rock and other debris were still falling to the ground. He mumbles as he walked away, "just did that so they think they liked me when I came back ... pathetic mortals."  
Sonic opened his eyes a little ... and he saw the remnants of the statue. He couldn't fathom what happened yet. Shadow obviously ment to kill him, and thought he was indeed dead. He might as well have been. Too beaten to do much, even think, Sonic finally blacked out completely.  
  
Tails slowly opened his eyes. His vision faded in after a few minutes, and he stood up weakly, looking around. There were rocks everywhere, reporters scattered about, smoke in the sky, blood on the ground, burnt trees, and a few holes in various buildings.   
"Oh my gosh . . . What happened?"  
Sonic was laying beside him, still out. He'd taken the worst of the beating, and he was bleeding from several cuts, some deep.  
He could hardly remember anything. He didn't know where any one was. All he could remember was seeing Shadow ... and then he and Sonic... He looked at the statue of Shadow. Or rather, the remnants of the statue of Shadow, all beat up, black, and sharp. An ambulance rolled finally onto the scene and pulled up, the crew jumping out.  
"Oh no..." He suddenly remembered ... and he looked down and saw Sonic knocked out next to him. "Sonic!!" He knelt over him, seeing how badly he was beaten. He began to drag him over to the ambulance.  
The reporters were no longer rolling, and were just standing around shocked. Some muttered quietly, but none came to their aide.  
Some of the men from the ambulance ran up to Tails, and brought with them a stretcher for Sonic. "Are you alright, son? What happened here?"  
"Shadow came back, and attacked Sonic and I... He knocked us both out."  
One of the men asked, "Shadow?" They took Sonic and put him carefully onto the stretcher.  
Just then, Amy Rose rushed out of the mall, carrying all her bags, looking around angrily. "SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" She huffed and started into the disaster area ... and soon dropped her bags gasping. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"  
She saw the ambulance and Sonic on the stretcher. She ran over, her eyes getting watery. She began to wail. "Sonic! What happened?!"  
Tails calmed her down as best he could, and quickly explained.  
Amy growls, "Shadow, I knew he was no good!"  
Sonic began to wake up a bit, and he moaned, blinking some, but for the most part, he kept his eyes closed. Amy and Tails stood over him, worried.  
The medics strapped him up and put his stretcher in the ambulance. They turn to Tails. "Son, you don't look to well yourself. Come with us, and we'll fix you up with your friend."  
Tails sighed, "alright." Both he and Amy hop into the ambulance with Sonic, and they close the doors, the ambulance rushing off, sirens wailing.


	5. Chapter 5

~Darker Shadows, Chapter 5~  
  
  
Eggman and Rouge were flying over to his base impatiently.  
"So where did you say this thing was again?" Rouge sighed. Her wings were starting to hurt.  
Robotnik pointed to a huge tower in the distance. "Just below that place."  
Night was quickly falling, and the tower's yellow lights turned on and started zooming around the sky.  
Rouge looked toward that way and decided it wouldn't take much more effort to get there. "Oh, all right," she said. Then she pulled the jewel out of her purse and admired it for a while.  
Eggman started to descend to the bottom of the tower. Rouge quickly put her jewel away and followed Eggman. He landed on a platform on the bottom. Water from the ocean washed up on the platform sometimes, making it slippery.  
Robotnik landed turned off his Eggmobile and Rouge landed also, dusting herself off out of habit. He climbed out and walked through an open door. Rouge followed.  
Rouge looked around when they got in. "Very interesting place you have here," she commented.  
"Oh yes, this has been here for a while. I'm lucky Chaos didn't destroy it," he said.  
Robotnik and Rouge went in an elevator, the doors closed and they went up to level five.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles was close by. He was flying toward the lit up tower.  
I wonder what they're up to? He wondered.  
  
  
Once the doors slid open, a long platform came into view. It wasn't outside, it was still inside the tower, and it was connected to the Egg Carrier.  
"What are you planning to do with this thing, doctor?" Rouge asked.  
"I really haven't figured that out yet," Robotnik answered.  
"This place really is quite impressive . . ." Rouge sighed. "Too bad Shadow isn't around. I'm sure he would have liked it."  
"Yes, me too. I was thinking we could get together and figure out a plan." Robotnik said.  
They were now on the Egg Carrier and walking to the teleports that brought them inside the ship. Once they got there, they both stepped on it and it went down into the ship.  
Rouge watched some robots working busily. "What ever it would have been, it would have been a great plan. With our minds behind it, it would have surely succeeded."  
"Yes, I'm sure it would have," Robotnik sighed, and he changed the subject. "The engines still aren't at full power. The robots are working on them . . . And . . . some other features . . ."  
Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Other features?"  
Robotnik shrugged. "Yes, movie theaters, rooms . . ." He paused for a second and said quickly: "Robots."  
They were walking up some steps, and Rouge looked around.  
Rouge looked around. "Hmm, definitely needs a woman's touch. Some curtains . . . A nice display case . . . For jewels, of course."  
Robotnik laughed and Rouge grinned. Robotnik opened a door and they both went inside.  
Knuckles was clinging onto the ceiling, slowly and carefully following them.  
"Another one?" Knuckles groaned as he heard the word 'robot.'  
He let go of the ceiling and glided down to the door. He opened it and snuck inside.  
Inside the door, there was a huge black robot hedgehog laying down with robots working on it frantically. There were missile launchers on its fingers, and the whole place of where the eyes were it was blue. It was the place where the operators saw through. It also had boosters on its feet.  
Rouge eyes widened and she blinked a few times.  
"It's . . . Just something I've been working on . . . Whatever our plan was going to be . . . Well . . . I thought this could be a part of it," Robotnik sighed. "I'm afraid I have no use for it."  
"It's impressive . . . I didn't know you built robots of this size . . ." Rouge gasped.  
"Oh yes, I just haven't done one in a while," Robotnik explained.  
"Uh yeah, sure," Knuckles said loudly. He crossed his arms and said, "So who are you going to find?"  
He was standing on a ledge with stairs on either side of it.  
"Uh . . ." Eggman said quietly. He looked at Rouge and signaled her for help.  
"Uh . . . Well . . . Uh . . . We were going to find . . . Um . . ." Rouge stammered.  
"Uh . . . Well, it's none of your business!" Eggman said loudly.  
Robotnik turned and looked at an echidna robot, and soon a huge black sheet covered the robot completely.  
"I swear, you two will never learn!" Knuckles yelled.  
Robotnik then looked at a hedgehog robot, and it zoomed over to Knuckles, grabbed his arms, and put them behind his back.  
"Take him to the chamber!" Eggman ordered.  
The robot quickly zoomed away.  
"Where ever you're going, I'm going too!" Knuckles yelled, then he got pulled away. "HEY!"  
"That takes care of our problem," Eggman said.  
"Yes, let's go before he gets away!" Rouge shouted.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the hospital, Amy was sitting beside Sonic in his bed. Amy looked up and across to Tails, who was sitting on the opposite side. He was half awake he was so tired.  
The doctor soon came in the room and checked Sonic's charts. "Sonic's okay," he reported. Amy and Tails sighed in relief. "The gash on his head is the biggest injury he had. He can go home tomorrow."  
Sonic woke up a little bit. "Wha . . . What happened?" He asked groggily.  
Amy looked up at the doctor. "Thank you."  
The doctor nodded at Amy then put back his charts, walking out of the room.  
Amy looked back at Sonic. "Sonic?"  
Tails nodded awake and looked at Sonic.  
"You're at the hospital . . . Shadow knocked you out," she explained.  
Sonic blinked up at them. "Why?"  
"Because he believes you let him die," Amy said.  
"He wants to kill you to get revenge," Tails said.  
Sonic tried to sit up a little, but he moaned, he was feeling too sore.  
"Lay down Sonic . . ." Tails said. "Hopefully you'll be better by tomorrow." 


End file.
